


Domestic Bliss

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Charaters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: A look into Sasuke and Naruto's early morning together.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a writing week. Just little bits of fandoms I've written in at one point or another. Each day will be a different fandom. Today is Naruto, as it was my first and you never forget your first. List of the fandoms can be found [on my tumblr](http://trulywicked.tumblr.com/post/170046067531/fandoms-i-will-be-playing-in-over-the-next-week) where you can also prompt me.

Sunlight slid into the room and spread over the sheets until it disturbed the occupants of the queen sized bed. One occupant made a growling sound and turned over to bury his face in the neck of his partner, body shifting to sprawl half on, half off his partner’s. His dark hair tickled a tanned jaw, a perfect contrast to hair as golden as the intruding sunlight. “Fuck turn the sun off.”

 

Blue eyes cracked open and full lips curved as the blond wrapped an arm around his sleepy lover. “You're the one who wanted to get up at dawn.”

 

“I changed my mind. Early mornings are the playtime of evil.”

 

“Did the snake get up at dawn? Ow! The fuck was that for bastard?” 

 

Said bastard smirked against the skin he'd just bitten. “You know what that was for moron. I only stayed a week at Oto, no where near long enough to familiarize myself with Orochimaru’s routine.”

 

“I can't help it. I'm still a little pissed off that you went to Oto in the first place, Sasuke.”

 

A pale hand pet over golden skin. “I know. It was a mistake. I was fucked in the head Naruto.”

 

Naruto’s arm tightened around Sasuke a little. “You were, yeah. You sure I can't punch your father? I'd enjoy it.”

 

“No.” Sasuke kissed where he'd bitten earlier. “Let my brother deal with him. He's better at exacting payment.”

 

“I remember. I've still got that tattoo remember? All because you let him think I was sleeping with Hinata on the side. Your brother is evil....hey is he a morning person?”

 

“Idiot.” Sasuke was quiet for a moment. “Actually, Itachi  _ is _ a morning person.”

 

Naruto laughed and nuzzled at the hellacious bedhead Sasuke had. “Well there you go, early morning is the time of evil. You still made your appointment for seven so that means you have to get up.”

 

“I can reschedule. My editor will hate me more but the company went through enough hoops to get me writing for them that they’ll let it go.”

 

“Nope.” Naruto said cheerfully and rolled, bringing Sasuke with him as he got out of bed, standing and lifting his lover over his shoulder. “I promised I wouldn’t let you be late and I never break a promise.” He headed for the bathroom.

 

“Put me down you moron! Naruto don’t you fucking dare drop me under cold water. I will make you pay.” Sasuke snarled even as he eyed the tattoo on Naruto’s ass of the Uchiha family crest that Itachi had arranged for Naruto to get. He could bite that but Naruto probably would drop him then.

 

“I learned my lesson after the last time.” Naruto shuddered. That had been a hellish week of teasing followed by the cold shoulder. He turned the shower on, adjusting the water to the just short of scalding temperature Sasuke prefered, then stepped in, his bastard still draped over his shoulder.

 

“Na-ru-to.” It was a warning, though Sasuke half wanted to purr as the hot water sprayed over his legs, butt, and back. “Set me down.”

 

A chuckle rumbled in Naruto’s chest as he let Sasuke down so the other man practically slid down the front of him. “You can’t be angry at me for doing what you asked bastard.”

 

“Who says I can’t?” Sasuke lifted a brow and turned to grab a washcloth, lathering it up.

 

Naruto just shook his head and watched as Sasuke scrubbed himself clean. His eyes slid down the leanly muscled back, tracing the delicate lines of the blackwork hawk that spread over the otherwise perfect pale skin. It had taken so long to get to where they were, to where Sasuke wasn’t strangling himself under his father’s expectations and breaking both their hearts in the process. So damned long to convince Sasuke to move in with him and put effort into making it work instead of sabotaging himself and them. That hawk had been inked into Sasuke’s back the day after he’d confronted Fugaku and told him to shove his expectations and the position in the Uchiha company up his ass.

 

He stepped closer and pressed a kiss to the top of Sasuke’s back, just below the neck where the tip of a hawk’s wing ended.

 

Sasuke stilled, eyes closing. He’d noticed from the time he’d gotten the tattoo that it was a favorite place of his boyfriend’s to kiss. He knew why, understood why. It was his symbol of finally breaking free of his family’s grasp and flying on his own, his symbol of choosing to be happy with Naruto instead of miserable doing what his father had wanted. And Naruto knew how hard that had been for him and how close he’d been to making the opposite choice.

 

He didn’t know where Naruto had gotten the patience to stay with him, to keep fighting to stay together through all the times he’d tried to push him away in order to please his father. He was grateful Naruto had had that patience, had hung on so they had what they did now. He was happier than he could have imagined being before Naruto had crashed into his life.

 

He handed the washcloth to Naruto. “Wash my back moron.”

 

“Anyone else would think you don’t like me.” Naruto joked as he ran the cloth over Sasuke’s back.

 

“Anyone else would be stupid. You might be an idiot but you’re not stupid.”

 

“Ha.” Naruto smoothed suds and cloth over pale shoulders and down Sasuke’s arms, humming under his breath in contentment.

 

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto’s expression as he felt the cloth stroke over his ass and felt his heart actually trip a little when, instead of lust, all he saw was affection and quiet happiness. It always surprised him when he saw proof that Naruto just enjoyed being allowed to look after him. He rarely gave up that control to Naruto, simply because he was seldom comfortable giving up control at all. In the past it hadn’t turned out well and long standing habit was hard to break even though he knew Naruto would gnaw his own hands off before doing anything Sasuke wouldn’t be okay with.

 

They really didn’t have time to be thorough this morning but Sasuke made a mental note to set aside time later in the week to shower together so Naruto could clean him up tip to toe. “That is not my back, Naruto.”

 

“It’s behind you. It qualifies.”

 

“Give me the wash cloth idiot.” 

 

“Sir, yes sir.” Naruto handed the cloth back over, getting one for himself to scrub clean as Sasuke went about washing his hair. Lazy time was definitely up. 

 

After the shower and drying off, Naruto hitched on a clean pair of sweatpants and leaned against the door frame to watch as Sasuke gelled his hair into place. “What’s this meeting about?”

 

“Mostly about the release dates for the next book.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes at a particularly unruly bit of hair in the back and fussed with it until it laid the way he wanted. “And what else I may be working on. It won’t be a very long meeting.” He looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. “You busy today?”

 

“Not really. I’m mostly working from home until Hina’s maternity leave ends.” Naruto scratched his cheek. “Not that my manager is happy about that.”

 

Sasuke smirked. “He’s still pushing the ‘temporary replacement’ idea?”

 

“Yeah. I’m thinking we may need a new manager. I’ll probably talk to the label about it if he brings it up one more time.”

 

“Want to meet for lunch at Ichiraku then?” 

 

“ _ You _ want ramen?” Naruto eyed Sasuke as his lover walked over to the clothes he’d picked out. “Since when?”

 

“I want to try their new vegan option.” Sasuke buttoned his trousers. 

 

Naruto laughed. “Right, I forget that you, Mr. Sushi, don’t like meat broth. Ichiraku it is then. Just text me when your meeting’s over and I’ll meet you there.”

 

Sasuke pulled his shirt on and sauntered over, grabbing Naruto by the back of his neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. “Don’t forget to take your meds, idiot.”

 

Naruto rubbed his nose against Sasuke’s. “Mmm I won’t. Promise.”

 

“Then I know you won’t.” Sasuke stepped back and grabbed his shoes. On his way out the door he paused, looking back at Naruto.

 

Naruto looked down at himself. “What is it? Do I have something on my pants?”

 

“I love you, Naruto.” Sasuke didn’t say it very often, usually leaving it to his actions to tell Naruto how he felt.

 

Bright blue eyes lit up and sparkled, Naruto’s expression showing his absolute delight. “I love you too. I’ll prove it later after your meeting.”

 

“You don’t have to prove it, moron. I know.” Sasuke exited the bedroom on the brilliant smile and as he was stooping to put his shoes on at the front door he had to smile when Naruto shouted from the bedroom.

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop showing you, bastard!”


End file.
